


Baby Let Me Swallow You~

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rhodey wears his uniform, Tony recieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Rhodey finally is seeing his boyfriend again. He had made plenty of plans, which got derailed the moment they eagerly pressed against each other.Or-Tony enjoys himself, especially with Rhodey kneeling in front of him.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Baby Let Me Swallow You~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, being incapable of just writing filch some feelings got into this. But only a tiny bit at the end~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this~
> 
> Thanks to Gav for the fast Beta job💞

Maybe this wasn’t the most expensive gift Tony had ever received, but it surely was the best. Tony opened his eyes again, not wanting to miss a second of Rhodey sucking his cock. Tony knew that plenty of people wouldn’t actually see a blow job as a gift from their partner. Although Tony enjoyed oral sex greatly, blow jobs weren’t a standard activity for them because Rhodey didn’t like them much.

Which was damn fine, Tony had sworn to heaven and hell that he didn’t need that act or any sex at all if it made Rhodey uncomfortable. His boyfriend had just scoffed and then proceeded to show Tony how badly he would miss out if they didn’t fuck.

Anyway, that had been at the beginning of their relationship, when Tony had still tried to blow Rhodey in the shower or during dinner or whenever. Now, after five years together, Tony knew what was acceptable and what wasn’t. Most of the time, their intimacy actually wasn’t about the sex at all anymore, especially when Rhodey got back from a longer tour. 

This time, though, was definitely about sex. Rhodey’s chapped lips were firmly enclosing Tony’s erection, Rhodey’s tongue pressing from the underside against the head and shaft and adding friction. Tony gripped the desk behind him harshly, knuckles turning white.  
“Oh… oh god, Rhodey…”

That bastard cocked an eyebrow before starting to suck and- “AH fuck!”- nearly breaking Tony’s brain in the process. 

Rhodey gripped Tony’s hips firmly, restricting his movement. Rhodey kept the suction soft and gently for a while, at one point adding bobbing motion to the mix. Tony was sure that his boyfriend wanted to kill him.

A desperate whimper escaped him, and a nearly breathless plea followed, “Rhodey- Rho- ple- please…” 

If Tony had been in full possession of his mental facilities, he’d be embarrassed by how fast Rhodey managed to undo him. As it was, Tony didn’t much care or notice that from the moment Rhodey’s appointment as military liaison with Tony had started to when Tony starting to beg, not more than 15 minutes had passed.

~

Rhodey had strode in, decked out in full uniform, and Tony had smiled radiantly at him. In the next second, they both were kissing like dying men and Rhodey had thought, ‘ _to hell with it_.’

He had pressed forward, maneuvering them back to Tony’s desk, where he made short work of Tony’s slacks and boxer briefs. His genius had flushed so prettily for a moment, and Rhodey had wanted to see and hear him beg. Yet he knew they only had a few minutes, half an hour maximum, and thus decided that his reunion gift would have to be delivered in parts. 

Originally he had wanted to tease Tony until he came in his pants and then fuck him slowly against that monstrous desk of his. In the evening, once they had eaten dinner and showered and maybe had some more sex, Rhodey had planned on giving Tony a blow job, since he knew that Tony enjoyed them immensely even though Rhodey himself didn’t particularly care for them.

  
  


But as soon as Tony had leaned into the kiss, Rhodey lost his self-control. In a split-second decision, Rhodey had gone to his knees, uniform and all, and taken Tony’s erection in hand.

Then without much fanfare Rhodey leaned forward and kissed Tony’s penis, watching his reaction. Finding it as positive as he had been sure he would, Rhodey smirked, gave Tony a wink and took him in his mouth. He knew that his lover wouldn’t last long with this, but he really wanted to find out if he could swallow Tony whole. 

So he did what he usually did when they teased each other, taking a firm grip around the base of Tony’s cock, effectively staving off the impending orgasm and earning himself a swearing triade.  
“Fuck! Rhodey- What the… you fucking kidding- don’t you dare you asshole! I was so close and you fucking dare! C’mon, let me come, you-”

Smirking as best he could around Tony’s cock, Rhodey glanced upward, his eyes challenging Tony before he slid further down the shaft. Tony’s eyes widen comically, the pupils now fully blown out, darkening the usual honey brown to near black. He could vaguely see the trembling in Tony's hands, a sure sign that he was both restraining and enjoying himself.

Rhodey, however, concentrated on getting Tony’s whole cock into his mouth without gagging. After a moment, he actually managed and felt the tip of Tony’s cock resting against the back of his throat, making it hard to breathe.  
  
‘ _Let’s see if this really works..._ ’ Without warning, Rhodey releases his grip, withdrew and then pushed forward once, twice, three times-

“FUCK!” and was rewarded with his lover’s orgasm.

Tony shook uncontrollably and even started to sob while he came harder than ever before. Rhodey was kind of proud of himself at that moment. He made sure to have a secure hold on his lover while he re-dressed him and then led him to the small couch in the office. Rhodey seated himself first only to drag Tony on top of his lap and nuzzle Tony’s neck.

After a while, Tony stopped shaking. Before either man would need to get up and out again, doing their jobs once more and only getting to see each other late in the evening, Tony whispered, “Love you so much, James. Thank you.”

Rhodey simply smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips. Just before he was out of the door he replied, “I’d do anything for you, love. See you this evening, Tones.” 

And on either side of the door, a man leaned against it and wished that he could just stay close to his lover forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> IHB:  
> Title: "Baby Let Me Swallow You~"  
> Author: J_Gun_i  
> Square Filled: N1 Deep Throating  
> Card Number: 2023  
> Rating: E  
> Pairing(s): IronHusbands  
> Warnings/Triggers: explicit deep throating  
> Summary: Rhodey finally is seeing his boyfriend again. He had made plenty of plans, which got derailed the moment they eagerly pressed against each other.
> 
> Or-
> 
> Tony enjoys himself, especially with Rhodey kneeling in front of him.
> 
> TSB:  
> Title: "Baby Let Me Swallow You~"  
> Collaborator Name:  
> Card Number: 4004  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025750  
> Square Filled: S4 KINK Deep Throating  
> Ship/Main Pairing: IronHusbands  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Deep throating, porn with feelings, Rhodey wearing his uniform, office sex  
> Summary: Rhodey finally is seeing his boyfriend again. He had made plenty of plans, which got derailed the moment they eagerly pressed against each other.
> 
> Or-
> 
> Tony enjoys himself, especially with Rhodey kneeling in front of him.  
> Word Count: 966


End file.
